Firearms such as pistols and rifles typically utilize a firing pin assembly including a firing pin that is engaged, such as by a hammer, upon a trigger pull and to strike the primer of a round of ammunition to initiate ignition of the round. Given the mechanical operation of the firing pin being struck and striking the round of ammunition, the repeated use of the firing pin assembly can cause fatigue of the firing pin and/or can result in improper wear of the firing pin, especially if the firearm is not properly maintained. As a result, the firing pin can become worn or possibly damaged, which can result in misfiring.
In such a situation where the firing pin has become worn or damaged, the typical solution to address this problem has been to replace the entire firing pin assembly. However, replacement of the complete firing pin assembly can be cumbersome, prone to inaccuracy, and expensive.